


Good Puppy

by MarbleAide



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleAide/pseuds/MarbleAide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Tom starts to lose himself, Chris needs to bring him back. They've found a nice routine that does the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velociraptor_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velociraptor_Hands/gifts).



> First story being posted on this site and I'm still getting used to it! 
> 
> This was written for velociraptor-hands over on Tumblr. It wasn't technically a request, but I still found the need to give it to her. It was like...a silent request. I knew she wanted it so I gave it to her. It's all Puppy!kink and butt plugs and collars. Hope you enjoy!

It normally begins whenever Tom’s fingers start twitching; tapping against any surface they touch. It progresses into his knee shaking and soon enough if anyone asks him a question, he’ll jerk his head up at the mention of his name and ask softly ‘Sorry?’ as his mind is too cluttered and cramped to listen. The absent-mindedness continues for a while until Tom simply zones out at random times, head cocking to the side with his eyes glazed over.

 That’s when Chris knows Tom needs a break. It’s become routine by now, whenever Tom starts to lose himself it’s placed on Chris’s shoulders to bring him back into reality. He finds that it’s happening more frequently, but can’t bring himself to focus on that, not right now. Right now, Tom needs him and he’s the only one who can help.

 They always do it right after dinner, when they’ve both had a glass of wine or two and everything is warm and buzzing. Chris takes Tom into his hotel room, because he’s found Tom can’t focus properly when surrounded by a space that is ‘his’. His brain keeps going; doesn’t stop, so Chris has to take him out of it.

 The first few times they do this, Chris has had to blindfold Tom so there is nothing but darkness around him. It takes him by surprise and keeps him guessing with what Chris will do next; having to listen that much harder to figure out where he is and what he’s doing. It makes him focus, become alert, but just like any dog when a routine is established that is what they’re expecting. Tom’s mind figures it out, clicks easily into that space, and adapts. So Chris hasn’t used the blindfold for the past two sessions just to make sure Tom can’t slip into his mind so easily. Plus, he likes to watch Tom’s eyes, how they change and see the emotions running through them.

 As soon as Tom’s naked—because it’s about him and not what Chris might want—he falls easily to his hands and knees, head hanging down between his shoulders. He’s shifting into the mentality, Chris knows, and can almost hear the gears turning in Tom’s head as he slips into the role. He watches this from the bed, absent-mindedly running his fingers over the smooth leather in his hand.

 When a minute or so passes, he licks his lips and lets out a steady breath, slipping into the role needed of him. They have a safe word, of course, but beyond that Tom’s not allowed to speak anymore as long as he’s on his knees—sounds are fine, but when he’s like this, words are beyond him.

 Chris clears his throat. “Tom.” He calls out softly and almost instantly Tom jolts his head up to look at him, blue eyes wide and open with nothing but the want to please behind them. “Do you want your toys?” Chris asks and Tom’s eyes spark with excitement, padding over to Chris and nudging his leg with his head. Chris gives a tiny smile at this, running a hand through Tom’s curls. “Good boy.”

 The first thing he grabs is the collar, red leather that has two blank tags that dangle from it, clicking together as Tom moves about the room. It was specifically picked out by the Brit, it having caught it eye at a store front in New York. Chris pulled it to the third groove before buckling it closed, giving Tom enough room to breathe, but kept it tight to his throat.

 Next comes the ears, something that they acquired not too long ago. It took a while for Tom to pick out a pair he liked. He never seemed to like the floppy brown ones that always seemed the most common. Technically the pair they had were titled ‘wolf’ on the website, but they could be easily classified as dog none the less. They were small and pointed, colored a pale yellow that turned into a darker yellow-brown near the tips. Chris put the band on Tom’s head, who bowed at the gesture and didn’t move until they were snug behind his own ears.

 Tom let out a soft whimper, pressing his forehead against Chris’s hand before he could pull it away.

 Chris had to chuckle softly, carding his hand through Tom’s hair once more. “Alright, alright, I’m going...”  He stood with the last part of Tom’s ‘costume’ in hand. He found it almost unsettling to find how easily Tom complied with this now, shifting back on his heels without even needing to be asked. He spread his legs out wide, and letting his front fall forward onto the carpet, hands supporting him underneath his body as he waited impatiently for Chris to move behind him.

 The tail is formed from thick, black silicone, curling up towards Tom’s body, covered in almost the same color fur as Tom’s ears. Chris is always careful with this part, even when Tom’s told him not to be and says the pain helps, but Chris can only do so much without guilt sinking in to his bones. He doesn’t finger Tom open anymore, but he normally uses more lube then needed. Even if Tom wants to protest, he can do little more but whine at this point.

 “Hold still. Stay.” Chris orders calmly. He can feel Tom trembling at the words when he spreads him open, nudging the plug’s end into his hole. He can hear panting and pushes harder, earning a little whimper as the plug presses in, spearing Tom open as it flares out wide and Chris knows Tom is clawing into the carpet right now, but he only pushes it in further, gripping Tom’s hip tighter until the toy slips inside all the way, the tail flush against Tom’s hole as it curls back to sit right above his tail bone. He’s shaking still from the effort, muscles clenching around the hard intruder and whines high in his throat, pressing his face against the carpet and nuzzling into the coarse material.

 “Shhh, you’re doing so well, puppy.” Chris coos out and Tom peeks up from under his curls to find Chris kneeling in front of him now, dragging his fingers through his hair and down his neck, massaging his shoulders in praise. “Such a good boy.”

 Tom leans in to the praise, pressing into Chris’s hands and wiggles his hips in happiness, the tail shifting slightly inside him, pressing against his insides and makes him moan softly. He’s already hard and leaking between his legs, drops of pre-come dripping down onto the carpet.

 Chris pulls his hand away and Tom follows until he realizes it won’t be coming back right now, looking up with big glossy eyes waiting for his next command. Watching him like this, Chris finds he can’t breathe at times. He’s almost as hard as Tom, but is good at ignoring it. For now.

 “Do you want to go on a little walk?” Chris asks and Tom quickly pushes himself up on all fours once again, grinning wide and letting his tongue fall from his mouth, panting happily.

 He grabs the leash from the dresser, easily clipping it to Tom’s collar and tugs him forward to walk around the hotel room. If they were able, Chris knows Tom would want to go further, push his limits and go outside with their games, but that’s not allowed and neither of them are willing to go to a fetish club to have people around them watch. That wouldn’t be the point.

 They go around the room in circles slowly. Chris is thankful for the carpeted floors, but knows Tom’s knees are still going to be red and raw afterwards. When he thinks Tom might be losing focus, he quickens his steps and tugs harder on the leash, jerking Tom to attention and telling him to hurry back to his master’s side. With each movement, the plug inside Tom moves a little more, back and forth pressing inside his rectum and stretching him out. Chris looks back every once in a while to make sure it’s still in place, not slipping out at all and if he finds it is, he simply pauses for a moment to twist it back into place, jerking inside Tom’s body until he gasps and pants, nudging against Chris’s leg with need, trying to express what he wants without words.

 “Not yet, puppy.” Chris gives his reply, jerking Tom away from his leg and forces him to keep crawling across the floor. They continue walking around until Tom is shaking, his legs quivering with the feeling of the plug buried so deep inside him, pressing against his prostate every time he moves too fast. His knees are rubbed raw by the carpet, burning red, but still he keeps on all fours, waiting for his master’s orders.

 “Heel.” Chris says and pulls on Tom’s collar once more, the leather leaving a red welt around Tom’s throat by how many times it’s been yanked. They’re in front of the bed again, so Chris sits down on the sheets, pulling until Tom crawls in between his legs. “Sit.” The orders are followed without protest, Tom falling back onto his heels and groans as the tail pressed deeper, harder, inside him. He looks up at Chris with teary eyes and licks his lips.

 “You’ve been so good. Such a good boy.” Chris pets Tom again, rubbing behind his ears and scratching under his chin. With every touch, Tom’s discomfort seems to ease as he lets his eyes close and hums for more of that touch. Chris is all too happy to give it to him, looking down to find Tom’s cock is fully erect and dripping all over itself. “Does puppy want a treat?” He asks even when he knows the answer. He loves to watch Tom’s eyes fly open, his body straightening out as he sits taller even with the butt plug jabbing inside him with the extra weight he pressed down on his heels. Chris asks the question again and receives a frantic bark that sounds almost too real, having practiced so many times before. He repeats the question again just to get Tom further excited, watching him nudge harshly against Chris’s thigh, whimpering and barking softly into the leg of his jeans.

 “Alright, alright!” Chris finally gives in with a bite of laughter, having to push Tom down from jumping up on top of him. “Down, boy, down!”  Tom listens easily enough, but even with him back down on the ground his hands are held in front of him, begging and waiting impatiently for Chris’s next move, wanting to do everything to please his master and earn his reward.

 Chris holds out his hand in front of Tom. There’s a second where Tom doesn’t know what to do, looking from the hand presented to him up to Chris, concern crossing over his face as he waits for the order, body buzzing with anticipation.

 “It’s alright,” Chris’s voice is kind, soft, as he speaks. “Go ahead. Lick.”

 Once more, Tom looks from the hand up at his master, making sure it was alright before sticking out his tongue to lap at Chris’s open palm. He starts off slow, tasting the salt on Chris’s skin. He uses just the tip of his tongue before realizing this was what Chris wanted and his master was pleased. Soon enough, he’s using the flat of his tongue to lick at Chris’s hand, trying to lick up every last bit of salt and get his entire hand wet. He moans softly with it, his eyes closing as he slurps at Chris’s fingers, making sure to flick his tongue in between the fingers as well, not wanting to miss a spot and get his master mad.

 He fears that might have come true when he goes to lick and finds the hand is gone. Tom’s eyes instantly shoot open out of worry, looking up at Chris with his brows knitting together, wondering why the hand was taken away from him. Chris is silent, but looking up Tom can see his eyes are blown wide, normal blue is darkened and Chris’s breathing is coming hard. Tom cocks his head to the side and whimpers, pawing softly at Chris’s knee, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

 His hand returns, but when Tom tries to go and lick at it, Chris doesn’t let him and instead grabs his tongue, pulling it a little further from his mouth to pet and stroke at the muscle, pressing three fingers into Tom’s mouth to roll the pads of them over Tom’s molars, feeling him choke as he moves back to far before retreating his hand once more. “Do you want something better, puppy?” Chris asks and breathes a little hard, both hands coming up to his jeans to undo the buttons and pull down the fly. “Hm? Do you want to make your master very happy?”

 The recognition brightens Tom’s face, washing away any fears he had and Tom’s nodding, making little keening noises in the back of his throat as he impatiently waits for Chris to pull his jeans and underwear down so he can get at his treat.

 “Down. Down! Be patient, puppy.” Chris hisses out as he lifts his hips to free his cock, sighing when it springs free from his jeans. He’s now just as hard as Tom, if not more so, and Chris can’t help the little twitch his cock gives when he looks down at Tom who is staring straight at his dick, mouth open, panting, and drooling for it. Chris licks his lips and takes his cock in hand, stroking it a few times to smear around the pre-come, groaning softly as he shifts his hips a little closer to Tom. “Do you want it? Do you? Here you go, get it nice and wet for me.”

 Tom moves closer and sucks the head of Chris’s cock in his mouth, moaning around the taste before proceeding to lap all the way around it, up and down trying to get it as wet as he possibly can with just his tongue and mouth. Above him, Chris sighs heavily, head rolling back on his shoulders as his hands move to Tom’s head, massaging his fingers through the soft threads of hair and the fake fur ears.

 “Yes, just like that, puppy. Make master’s cock all wet. I’ll fuck you just like this; just with puppy’s spit…it’ll make you feel so good.” He’s groaning and panting openly now as Tom continues to suck and lick the skin of his penis, nosing at the base and smelling Chris’s scent before pulling back to lick all the way up to the head. Tom whimpers with Chris’s words, sending little vibrations down his cock and straight up his spine. It’s almost too much and Chris gives a finally groan, pulling Tom away by the back of his collar, even when he tries to move forward, whining to lick even more.

 “No, no. That’s enough, puppy. I don’t want to come before I fuck you. Turn around for me, puppy, on your hands and knees again.”

 Tom nods eagerly and moves when Chris releases him, turning away from his master to fall back onto his hands in front of him. Tom raises his hips higher, presenting himself to his master as he looks over his shoulder and Chris can see the begging need in Tom’s eyes. He makes a high pitched noise that sounds so much like ‘ _please, please, now, fuck me’_ in Chris’s ears that he can’t resist. Tom wriggles his hips once, twice, before Chris has his hands on them to keep him still. He doesn’t take the tail out to do this, Tom already deciding that it would ‘ruin the experience’ for him if it got pulled out. He wants to feel like a dog the whole way through and that includes keeping the tail inside him the entire time.

 One finger slips easily inside Tom beside the toy, making him gasp and push back into it; growing desperate the longer he has to wait. It only takes a few quick thrusts before a second finger joins the first and Tom’s trying to pull up chunks of the carpet once more. He’s still wet from earlier and the plug is making it easier to push inside, in and out again and again until Chris can feel Tom’s body loosen under his finger tips. He pushes in a third finger, just to be sure, and Tom openly groans, looking back at Chris will wet eyes and pushes his hips back into the thrusting fingers, asking for more, asking for Chris to get on with it, he needs this, now. Now. _Now._

 It’s quick and dirty and probably hurts and burns when Chris removes his fingers and using one hand to keep Tom open and the other to move the butt plug to one side of Tom’s hole. Chris presses inside Tom, thrusting hard and quick to get halfway in. It takes another two thrusts before he can get all of his cock inside, everything feeling so hot and tight inside him as he slides in next to the plug. He has to be careful of the tail as he thrusts, moving it as far out of the way as he possibly can, which only stretches Tom out more and he cries out with a loud whine.

 Tom’s arms give out under him soon after Chris has fully sunk into his rectum, shaking with every thrust in and feeling so empty and open whenever Chris pulls out. He keeps his head turned to the side so he can breathe, drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth as he pants and moans into the carpet. His collar is digging into his neck, the buckle leaving a deep welt. His ears shift and bounce every time Chris thrusts forward, harder and harder with each movement, stabbing at Tom’s insides and on every other push, hitting his prostate head on.

 It’s pleasurable to the point of pain, but Tom doesn’t ask to stop. He takes it, just like he always does, his mind focusing on the sparks of sensation that jump through his body now. He’s focused and aware and so hard and aching to come he’s crying for it.

 “Good puppy.” Chris pants behind him, hands digging hard into Tom’s hips. “Taking master’s cock so well—like a bitch in heat. So tight and warm for me. God, you’re so good. Good boy. Such a good—fucking—boy—“ Chris growls as his release coils in the pit of his stomach, coming on fast as he keeps thrusting inside Tom, hearing him whimper and moan. He can feel it as Tom’s body tightens further, trying to squeeze everything out of him, indicating that Tom too is close. “You want it, right? Want my come inside you; want to please your master. Yes, you do. You always do. So good, puppy, come for me. Come for me now, puppy, _Tom_ —“

 It’s too much for him, feeling Chris slide in and out of him beside the plug that never lets him fully close. The way the leather is digging into his throat, making it harder to breathe, how his tail is tickling his spine and his ears shift on top of his head. Tom’s mind is empty besides this; besides him being a dog, used by his master and wanting nothing more than to please him in any way he can. How he is doing just that, and it’s all too much rolling together, making Tom’s arousal spike and he’s coming—shooting out onto the carpet below him and crying out, whining, panting, scratching at the carpet under his hands.

 He feels Tom come below him and follows along right after, shooting his load into Tom’s body, making sure to claim him. He thrusts through his orgasm, Tom’s body milking his cock until nothing’s left and Chris pulls out. He’s panting hard, just like Tom, who falls on his side, staring off at the wall with nothing in his eyes, no thoughts bouncing around or too many words pressing behind his eyes.

 Chris leans down and brushes a few strands of hair from Tom’s eyes, smiling softly down at him and so pleased with his pet.

He waits a minute for Tom’s chest to stop moving so frantically. He pulls the ears off first, rubbing the feeling back into the skin. Next comes the tail, which he pulls out gently. It’s dirty with lube, spit, and come and without it inside Tom, Chris’s release flows freely out of Tom, dripping down his thighs. The last thing is the collar, which Tom has to lift his head up to help Chris unclasp. He puts them all on the bed before inspecting the darkening mark that rings around Tom’s throat. He’s worried about it for a second, right before Tom looks up and smiles at him, nuzzling softly at Chris’s hand.

 “Thank you.”

 And Chris just smiles back.

 “Good puppy.”


End file.
